The present invention relates, in general, to a sunroof structure and more particularly, to a pop-out type sunroof structure. The sunroof structure of the present invention is readily adaptable for use in existing vehicles not now equipped with sunroofs and is very easy to operate.
There are many sunroof structures that now exist and are used in a variety of different types of vehicles. For example, see my copending application Ser. No. 506,736 filed Sept. 16, 1974. Some of these structures, however, are rather complex, may be quite different to install in an existing vehicle, and do not easily provide for partial opening of the sunroof structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sunroof structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure wherein the sunroof effeciently seals against the vehicle roof when in a closed position and can essentially be locked in this closed position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure that may be easily partially opened without having to completely remove the sunroof from engagement about its opening.
In accordance with the preceding object it is still a further object of this invention to provide a sunroof that tilts so as to provide a partial opening thereof.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure wherein the sunroof is preferably constructed of a plexiglass or acrylic material and has a sealing gasket attached about the periphery thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sunroof structure that is relatively simple in design, that is light in weight, that can be manufactured relatively inexpensively, and that can be easily installed in an existing vehicle.